El comienzo y ¿Su nombre?
by Kiranathas yue
Summary: Un one-short con una posible segunda temporada dependera de ustedes .Una conversacion entre Shippo e Inuyasha. Una "relacion"entre Inuyasha y Kagome y tres diablillos que necesitan nombre!/ pasen y lean!


**Bien este es un one -short a pedido de alguien...**

**Espero que les guste y como siempre...Inuyasha , ni los personajes me pertencen...**

**Dejen reviws con criticas, ideas,etc**

**Los dejo leer trankilos!...**

**Kira...**

* * *

><p><strong>El comienzo y ¿ Su nombre?...<strong>

En otra época y en otro lugar a este…

-Inuyasha-preguntó un pequeño zorrito

-¿Qué rayos quieres?-dijo el nombrado de manera arrogante

-¿Cuándo te le vas a declarar a Kagome?-En serio Kami lo odiaba tanto como para permitir que un mocoso como ese le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas…

-¿De qué diablos hablas Shippo?-dijo este haciéndose el despistado…- A mí no me gusta Kagome…-

-Claro que si!-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-No me gusta, ¡yo amo a Kikyo y a nadie más!- dijo gritando-¿Kagome?-

Kagome no aguanto más y entre las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro grito…

-Abajo-

Justo pasaba por allí y escuchó toda la conversación…

-Mira lo que me dices decir maldito-Dijo Inuyasha no sin antes dejarle tres chichones en la cabeza.

-No te enojes con migo!-le grito a un Inuyasha que ya no estaba allí- Con un si por parte de Kagome era suficiente yo no dije nada!-gritó ingenuo…

* * *

><p>Kagome ya no podía correr más, la tristeza, el cansancio y las lágrimas le impedían saber dónde estaba…<p>

-Que ingenua soy…Cómo pude creer que Inuyasha podría amarme, Kikyo es más bella que yo, habla menos, ella es…- hablaba con ella misma…

* * *

><p>-Hola Shippo. ¿Dónde están Kagome e Inuyasha?-preguntó Sango mientras cepillaba a Kirara…<p>

-Inuyasha dijo que amaba a Kikyo y Kagome lo escuchó y hecho a correr-

-Hay esos dos nunca cambian- dijo el monje mientras "acariciaba" el trasero de Sango…

Sango le propino una cachetada que lo dejó noqueado…

*Mira quién habla de que nunca cambian* pensaban Shippo, Sango e incluso Kirara…

* * *

><p>Kagome no soportaba más, se sostuvo contra un árbol para recuperar el aliento…<p>

Aún lloraba, diversas emociones, entre las que se encontraba el amor el odio y la tristeza, recorrían su cuerpo.

-Kagome-Dijo Inuyasha una vez que la encontró.

-Vete, déjame en paz-dijo de la manera más fría y cortante que pudo, pero solo salió un hilo de voz donde solo aparecía la tristeza-estoy bien ya vete-

-Si estuvieras bien ya me hubiera ido-dijo sinceramente-pero no estás bien, estas llorando y se que es por mi culpa-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Estoy bien-dijo esta vez con enojo y odio- vete con Kikyo, disfrútala-

Para Inuyasha fue como que le tiraran un flechazo en el corazón…

-Se lo que oíste pero no es así… Sé que…yo quiero decirte que…-Maldito orgullo, las palabras no le salían

-Si no tienes nada para decir me voy-sentenció Kagome harta de esperar

Inuyasha no lo soportó más, en un rápido movimiento tomo a Kagome por los hombros y la acorraló contra un árbol, contra ese árbol en donde se conocieron, contra el árbol sagrado…

-Lo que dije no es cierto- empezó Inuyasha.

-Es verdad, te faltó decir que estas perdidamente enamorado de ella y que yo solo soy parte de tu entrenamiento.-respondió Kagome.

-No es si… yo te…yo te..-

-¿Tu que!- casi grito Kagome

-yo…YO TE AMO KAGOME. Dije que gustaba de Kikyo porque no quería admitirlo, desde el día en que te conocí te he amado!-dijo ya sin soportarlo más…

Kagome iba a decir algo pero una dulce presión en sus labios se lo impidió. Eran los labios de él, del que le robó el corazón. Eso fue placentero pero mejor estuvo ese tipo de "choque electrico2 que sintió al juntarse sus lenguas…

Kagome posó sus brazos alrededor de Inuyasha para profundizar el beso. Poco a poco fueron despojándose de sus ropas, poco a poco cada besos se hacía más apasionado…

-Inuyasha-dijo en un susurro Kagome a sentir los labios de su amado sobre sus pechos…

Cuando el creyó que ya estaba lista se colocó encima de ella mientras la besaba con mucha ternura… lentamente entraba en ella, llegando hasta la barrera que indicaba la pureza de lo que el más quería, de una sola embestida quito esa barrera.

Kagome soltó pequeñas lágrimas de dolor que Inuyasha rápidamente seco con múltiples besos y caricias…

Empezó con un movimiento lento para que Kagome se acostumbrara a él, cuando ya ninguno sintió dolor, sino que todo era felicidad y placer, comenzaron a aumentar la velocidad.

Kagome comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos y suspiros… Eso hacía que Inuyasha quisiera complacerla cada vez más y más… Inuyasha la besaba con dulzura pero de manera apasionada ahogando esos gritos y gemidos que tenían cada uno…

Estaban por llegar al final, habían tocado el cielo, habían demostrado su amor con más que simple besos, se habían unido. Eran uno solo, compartirían su presente y su futuro…

-¿Kagome?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo le pondremos a nuestros cachorros?- dijo algo colorado

-¡no lo sé!-dijo roja, por la idea, el traje de Inuyasha parecería blanco al lado de ella.

Ambos se durmieron bajo la luz de la luna, en una noche estrellada de abril

* * *

><p>-nueve meses después-<p>

-Hay son tres, dos varones y una niña!-Gritó Sango de felicidad

Inuyasha no podía creerlo, tres, tres, tres. Ese número resonaba en su cabeza. La felicidad que tenías era enorme, con un dulce beso en la frente, dijo toda su felicidad a Kagome…

Pero aún había una duda…¿Qué nombre le pondría a sus hijos?...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien este es el fin de este one-short a pedido de una "anónima" amiga...<strong>

**Yo**_**:Guau! Inu no sabia que eras asi...!**_

_**Inu: ya callate que estoy pensando!**_

_**Yo: ¿estas pensando?... NOOO, CORRAN ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO iNUYASHA TAISHO ESTA PENSANDO!**_

_**Inu: Hay, ya deja de exagerar...**_

_**Yo:¿ en que estas pensando?**_

_**Inu: en los nombres que les voy a poner a los niños...**_

_**Yo: jajaja, bueno pidamosles a nuestros amigos ayuda...**_

_**Inu y Yo: Pliss ayuda, necesitamos nombres para ponerle a los niños y continuar este one-short!**_

_**Inu: ademas de que Kira me esta amenazando de muerte para que les pida que dejen reviews**_

_**Shippo: dejen reviews o Inuyasha va a desaparecer de este mundo... Un momento eso es una buena idéa!**_

_**Inu: ven a ca pequeño diablo!( corre en circulos persiguiendo a Shippo)**_

_**Kagome: Inuyasha Abajo!**_

_**Inu: auch...**_

_**Bien como les dije ants ncesito nombres para ponerles a los niños de esta pareja... además de reviws si aun quieren ver vivo a Inuyasha jejeje ( paguen el rescate!)**_

_**Los saludo con todo mi, pequeño y frio, corazón...**_

_**Kiranathas Yue...**_


End file.
